An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating with little or no user input. An autonomous vehicle senses its environment using sensing devices such as inertial measurement units, radar, LIDAR, image sensors, and the like. The autonomous vehicle system further uses information from global positioning systems (GPS) technology, navigation systems, vehicle-to-vehicle communication, vehicle-to-infrastructure technology, and/or drive-by-wire systems to navigate the vehicle.
The sensing devices are typically mounted to the autonomous vehicle via a sensor mount. In some instances, the sensor mount may include various controllable actuators for adjusting the mount position of the sensing device relative to the vehicle. In some instances, it may be desirable to adjust the position of the sensing device in realtime. For example, the field of view of view the sensing device may become obstructed while navigating the environment. Accordingly, it may be desirable to adjust the position of the sensing device in realtime.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for adjusting the position of the sensing device in realtime. It is further desirable to provide methods and system for adjusting the position of the sensing device based on a detected occlusion of the sensing device. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.